


【佐all】纯情漫画

by Yoshitaro



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshitaro/pseuds/Yoshitaro
Summary: 我是个胆小鬼
Relationships: 佐鸣, 佐鼬





	【佐all】纯情漫画

**Author's Note:**

> 《火车》及《两个月亮》衍生篇，时间线在博人传原作37话及以后，私设无子世代，主叔佐鸣，佐鼬回忆杀，视角混乱，清水流水账

「至少你一个人要逃出去！」

鸣人…

「不用担心，我不会让他轻易杀掉我的，走吧！快点！」

鸣人……

“呃！”

佐助猛地睁开眼睛，大口喘着粗气，额发被冷汗湿透。他坐了起来，视野有些模糊，伤口还隐隐作痛。

“鸣人在哪。”

“隔壁房间……佐助，你的伤还没完全恢复，尽量不要走动。”

“情况怎么样？”

樱低下头，面露哀伤：“伤很重，还没醒。”

“那你应该在他的病房，而不是在这里。”

“我——”

“让开。”

耳边回响起自己昏迷前鸣人的声音，愈来愈远，却又愈来愈响；佐助感觉头痛欲裂，他几乎是将门踹开的。

房间里只有鹿丸，消毒水味很刺鼻。

“应该快醒了，别太担心。”

“应该？应该是几天？”

“医生说就这两三天……喂，喂，你干吗？宇智波佐助！”

佐助揪住了鹿丸的衣领。

佐助面色阴沉，怒目而视：“就这种态度？火影的安危都这么含糊其辞？”

“你先放开！这里是医院！”

“他受了很重的伤！”

“我知道！你先放开我——”

鹿丸一怔。

他看见佐助眼底的怒火熄灭了，密密麻麻的惶恐爬上那双漆黑的眼睛，攥紧的拳头几乎要扯坏他的衣服。

鹿丸沉默许久，轻声道：“你得相信他，他会醒过来的。”

〈〈〈

醒来之后，鸣人的举止变得很奇怪，特别是对佐助的态度。

佐助明显感觉到鸣人在抗拒他的接近，哪怕只是递文件，都不再亲手接过，非要等佐助放到办公桌上。

要问为什么，鸣人实在不好意思说出口——他的身体保留了作为医疗兵的记忆。每次见到佐助，身体就不由自主回忆起皮肤被啮咬、口腔的湿热，这种亲密的接触与以往的完全不同，他偶尔会心跳加速。

更甚之，羞于相视。

“漩涡鸣人！打起精神来！”鸣人突然拍了拍自己的脸。

“……需要你签字。”

鸣人一惊，完全没注意到佐助进了办公室，差点从椅子上摔下去。

“鹿、鹿丸呢？”

“临时有事，叫我帮忙。”

“那给我——”

手指碰到了。

鸣人火速要缩手，却被佐助一把摁住了手腕。

鸣人拼命挣扎：“你你你你干嘛！”

佐助面无表情：“你最近很奇怪。”

“哪有！是你的错觉……”鸣人慢慢低下头，他感觉到自己的脸在发烫。

是佐助的掌心，是佐助的手指。

“鸣人——”

“你快送开！不然我不客气了！”

“我很害怕。”

鸣人一愣。

佐助慢慢松开手，声音越来越低：“那天你叫我走的时候，我很害怕。”

鸣人结结巴巴地开口：“什、什么啊……你在说什么…”说着，鸣人皱起眉头，“你不会以为我要死了吧？怎么可能，我可是漩涡鸣人！怎么会丢下大家！”

肩膀又在痛了。

〈〈〈

鸣人翘班了。

“好圆的月亮！”鸣人挨着佐助坐下，环顾四周，惊道，“佐助，这里好适合看月亮，离你以前住的地方也很近。”

“嗯，小时候经常来。”

“小时候老在这附近遇见你，你也是坐着，是在看月亮吗？”

“偶尔。”

鸣人捧起脸：“一个人看多没意思。”

佐助笑道：“不是有你在吗。”

「疯了」

鸣人把脸捂了起来。

晚风徐徐，水面泛起涟漪，月光被搅乱，美丽又可怜。

“小时候有人陪我一起看的。”

“鼬……？”

“以前觉得月亮很大，现在看，”佐助望着水面，“很小，很远。”

水中月影上映着谁破碎的面孔。

那把刀终究只伤了他的肩膀，他甚至在鼬的眼里读不出一丝恨意。

一直疼痛的胸口，反复被塞满，又随即被掏空。怨恨，祈求，慌乱，他在夜深人静的时候捧着结满了血痂的心脏失声痛哭。

流血的眼睛和月亮干涸了。

“其实我是个胆小鬼。”

“你在讲冷笑话吗？”

〈〈〈

「我不敢想象没有你的人生」

fin.

珍重故人，珍惜眼前人


End file.
